Attributes
Attributes Attributes are the most important characteristics of any character. They define not the abilities characters possess but their primary capabilities: Average humans attributes score is five, minimum is 1 (0 means that character is either dead or completely ineffectual), maximum is 20. Constitution This is a measurement of character's toughness defining how much can he or she take without dying or falling unconscious. It affects the character's Hit Points value (every point in Constitution gives 5 points in HP), Stamina (every point in Constitution gives ? points in SP), his weight carrying capabilities (every point in Constitution gives 5 kilograms to Normal Lift) and resistance to diseases and poisons (every point in Constitution gives ? points to these resistances). This attribute is crucial for characters who face their enemies in open melee combat. Characters with high CON can try to work as "tanks", engaging enemies that are attacking their allies in combat, because they can take more significantly more damage and their enhanced lifting capabilities grant them abilities to wear heavy armor without additional penalties for its weight. Note that low Strength can also give penalties to characters wearing heavy armor, but CON just allows them to bear its weight. Strength This attribute is self-explanatory - it show how strong the character is. More specifically, it affects the values of character's basic damage (adding 1 point of damage for every 2 points of STR), his abilities to use weapons and armor (look at the specific items to see what STR is required to use them without penalties) and the maximum shooting distance (look it up at Range Attacks). STR is extremely important for melee fighters because it defines their damage and what weapons and armor they can use, but it is also important for characters using long-range bows. It is possible to be good melee fighter without a high value of STR, but it requires either magical enhancements or a high value in Agility. Charisma This is a measurement of character's social skills ranging from Intimidation to Seducing. The higher this value is, the better is character at any kind of non-violent interactions with other intelligent creatures. You shouldn't confuse this attribute with Appearance though, because Appearance is how character looks rather than how he or she acts. Understandably, this attribute is important to anybody who wants their character to be less front-line fighter and more of a leader or diplomat, although it has other uses. Agility This attribute shows how fast and dexterous the character is. It affects character's chance to successfully attack or defend (look it up at Melee Attack, number of the Action Points (5 ± modAGI) and move speed (15 ± modAGI for normal sized characters and half of this value for smaller ones like halflings or gnomes). AGI is an obvious choise for rogue-like characters, but because it affects melee attacks and defence it is also very important for almost any character, even mage or technician. Intelligence INT shows how smart the character is and how good can he be as mage or technician. More specifically, it affects character's number of Mana Points (+10 MP for every point in INT), technical and magical abilities (look it up in corresponding articles) and possible number of Knowledge points (+? KP for every point in INT). Intelligence is a main attribute of mages and technicians but without it character would wander at the dangerous yet almost completely unknown world because of hs lack of Knowledge. Perception This attribute shows how perceptive the character is. It affects character's ranged weapons accuracy (look for details at Ranged Attacks article), success rate of magic spells (???), constructing mechanisms (???) and detecting hidden things (???). Naturally, it is very important for range attackers, mages and technicians but it also show how good is character at detecting traps and ambushes. Willpower The last attribute is Willpower. It shows how strong character's will is and how brave is he, which is a little obscure at first, but, to tell it simple, it affects character's resistance to all mental attacks, including magical, Persuasion, Intimidation etc. No characters need this attribute specifically and yet still this a very important factor, because even the smartest mages can be persuaded by a charismatic con-artist, even the toughest warriors can run away from horrible abominations and even the fastest assassins can fall down to weak yet dangerous mental attacks. Buying attributes All attributes can be increased by buying additional points in attributes scores for Character Points. Make sure though, that you've chosen your character's race beforehand, because the cost of additional attribute points vary significantly depending on the race of your character. For example, if you're playing as a human, all of your attributes have 5 points in them by default and buying one additional point in any of them costs ??? CP. But if you're playing as a high elf, you can buy additional points in INT for lower price (??? CP) than in CON (??? CP). As such, you can buy additional points as you progress, because you can use CPs you've got by gaining a level too.